


满船清梦压星河（二）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 迟勤迟





	满船清梦压星河（二）

第二日酉时，仙品居。

罗勤耕坐在靠窗的位置，手边是一个白瓷彩绘的茶盅。他端起来，抿了一口，正是上好的碧螺春，碧绿色的茶汤清亮又醇香。

门外响起一阵不怎么大的骚动声，下一秒，包厢的帘子被人掀开，迟瑞穿着一件黑色的杭绸马褂走了进来，端得是一副温良谦和的模样，却带着点生人勿近的清冷。

罗勤耕起身，抱拳行礼。二人已经不是第一次见面了，只是上次两方对峙、血雨腥风，这般和和气气地坐在一起吃饭喝茶，倒还是头一回的新鲜事儿。

那晚码头太黑，迟瑞也是第一次如此近距离地打量这位传说中智谋无双的“东江诸葛”。眼前的男人穿了一件月白色的长袍，头发梳得规规矩矩，皮肤比女人还要白嫩，五官十分的精致，尤其是那双极美的桃花眼，黑白分明，大而透亮，至纯至媚，睫毛长到不可思议，侧面看去像是展翅欲飞的蝴蝶翅膀，只是那么简单地抬眼瞧着你，就能让人瞧出十二分的深情款款。气质又是温润柔弱的，颇有几分弱柳扶风之感。一眼下来，迟瑞不得不感叹，这是个足以一顾倾国的美人。

二人且分别坐下，迟瑞知道，对上一个聪明人，自己需要占得先机，便主动开口:“不知先生今日邀迟某前来，所为何事？”

“督军大人能来赴约，是罗某的荣幸，也是我们洪帮的荣幸。”罗勤耕抬头笑，竟是一副软硬不吃的模样，指了指桌上的酒菜，“大人且尝尝，这仙品居的菜和茶酒都是一绝，您初来东江，是洪帮招待不周。”

迟瑞在心里冷笑。他是新近调来东江做督军的，有兵有权有钱，奈何不是土生土长的东江势力，强龙不压地头蛇。东江原本洪家、许家、林家三权分立，洪家家主洪正葆得了号称“东江诸葛”罗勤耕，在罗勤耕的帮助下最先建立了洪帮，随后，警察世家的许家和欢乐场上的林家也先后崛起，三大家族相互掣肘又相互协作，一直相安无事，直到自己的到来，打破了这种平衡，自然是有人欢喜有人愁。他有军方的势力，又家底雄厚，无非是初来乍到根基不稳才处处受限，站稳脚跟不过是时间问题，三大家族自然是想多个朋友甚于多个敌人，不用想也知道洪家是想投诚。只不过，这位罗军师向来是以深谋远虑、不按常理出牌而出名的，这投诚有几分诚意，暗地里又算计了什么东西，还很难说得清。

迟瑞夹了一筷子龙井虾仁，小嘬了一口酒，也顺着杆子爬:“果然，酒菜都是极好的。迟某初来乍到，对东江也不是很熟悉，亏得罗先生和洪帮主有心，如此款待，他日有机会，必定登门致谢。”

“哪里哪里，大人客气了，既然到了东江，以后自然是朋友，常走动是应该的。”

“看先生的年纪，可是还未成婚？”迟瑞抬眼看着他，眉宇间并没有什么波动，冷不丁抛出一个极其突兀的问题，“不知先生可有心仪之人？”

罗勤耕的筷子有那么一瞬间停滞，转瞬即逝，自然得好像什么事都没有一样。

“大人居然会对罗某的私事如此感兴趣，”罗勤耕放下筷子，端起茶盅喝了一口，抬头看着迟瑞，露出一个极其温柔甚至带了几分羞涩的笑，若仔细看去，还能发现他耳尖都泛了点红，“罗某发妻早逝，留下一个儿子，多亏洪帮主收留，我父子二人才得以安稳。”

迟瑞显然没料到他会来个这么娇羞的反应，筷子一下子停在了当空。他抛出这个问题本没有什么特别的目的，纯粹是看不惯这男人云淡风轻的样子，却没想到他会给一个更加出人意料的回复。以前谈生意的时候，为了应酬也去过那些小倌楼，不是没见过男人的首骚弄姿，迟瑞知道自己对男人不感兴趣，甚至很反感男人的靠近。可这个人，似乎有点不一样。

罗勤耕虽生得貌美文弱，却眉眼端正，只文气不娇弱，只俊美不阴柔，这般耳尖泛红的羞怯之态，未见半分女人那般的欲拒还迎，倒是在男人正常的矜持含蓄之下多了几分动人之姿，像是清早时突然打开了蒙尘已久的檀木盒子，里面羊脂般的白玉在一刹那间染上了浅红色的朝霞，带着蛊惑人心的光彩，细嗅去，可能还有一股淡淡的龙涎香的味道。

毕竟是经历过生死的一方军阀，迟瑞很快回过神，接着话题继续打太极。二人推杯换盏间，一顿饭接近了尾声，这期间，迟瑞尝试了包括“主动出击、欲拒还迎、按兵不动”等在内的多种交流方式，该问的一个都没问出来，反倒是那些随便一查就能查出来的东西，那边跟竹筒倒豆子似的，说得干干净净，一副生怕自己投诚之心表达得不充分的样子。迟瑞知道罗勤耕不按常理出牌，不好糊弄，却没想到这般难应对，一口气堵在胸口，憋得生疼。

饭吃得差不多了，迟瑞扭头看了看窗外，天色有些泛黑，他看了罗勤耕一眼，见对方正坐得端正在喝茶，突然计上心来。

“今日多谢先生的款待，天色还早，不如让迟某做一回东，邀先生去逛一逛，如何？”

罗勤耕端茶盅的手一滞，眼睛瞥到迟瑞不怀好意的笑脸，没由来心里一慌:“大人客气了，是罗某应该的。不过这眼见天色晚了，不知大人打算去哪里逛？”

以罗勤耕的性格，若是有把握，本不会打听这么细致，一惯云淡风轻才是他正常的反应。方才一顿饭，迟瑞已经摸透了他这一点，现下察觉到他有些慌乱，越发坚定了自己的计划。

“先生这是信不过迟某？”迟瑞说着，理了理衣服就要站起来，“先生已经盛情款待，迟某不过是投桃报李罢了。毕竟以后都在东江讨生活，抬头不见低头见，大家你来我往的，也好做朋友，不是吗？”

话都说到这份儿上了，就算前头是刀山火海，罗勤耕也拒绝不得，只好笑着应声，跟着迟瑞站了起来。二人又是一番寒暄，并肩走出了仙品居。


End file.
